He Melts into Her
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: Hatsumi and Ryoki’s wedding, based after volume 10. The two get married, and Hatsumi finally admits that she loves him, how does Ryoki respond?


Hot Gimmick fanfiction.

RyokiXHatsumi

Summary:

Hatsumi and Ryoki's wedding, based after volume 10. The two get married, and Hatsumi finally admits that she loves him, how does Ryoki respond?

Rating: T

Word Count: 1571.

*****

A/N: Hi there~! Well this is my first fan fiction ever!! Yay! But bare with me please? Please regard me kindly. -bows- Well then, this is of Hot Gimmick, after volume 10. I was think of how Hatsumi's and Ryoki's wedding would go :3 yayyyy weddings~! Hatsumi and Ryoki make such a cute couple. My god. LOL.

Plus he's sexy so that helps. (LOLOLOL!!)

Oh so I'm not worried about Ryoki's language, since I do even worse. Hahaha… ^__^;;

It's both POV by the way.

This is rated T for mild language, and a steamy kissing scene ;D Oohlala~

Now! TO BEGIN!!

(Last thing, forgive any OOCness…it IS my first fanfiction after all.)

*****

Hatsumi's POV

Hatsumi sat in the grand room, her mother pacing back and forth behind her. Hatsumi blushed nervously, looking down at the beautiful white dress Ryoki had paid for. She felt bad taking his money but when he says, "it's an order" it is besides the point to argue.

It was impossible at any rate.

She sighed as her father entered, smiling at her.

"You look beautiful Hatsumi," he said quietly, a softness coming to his eyes.

Akane suddenly open the door, wearing her silver brides maid dress. Her hair was up in a loose bun, roses tied into it with bobby pins. "Hey Hatsumi! The weddings ready to start and, omigawd you look AMAZING! Damn…I wonder what Ryoki-kun will think." Akane smiled nudging her sister affectionately.

Hatsumi blushed deeply, looking down at her feet. "A-Aka-chan!" she complained.

Her mother walked up to her and hugged her tightly, "Oh Hatsumi, you look wonderful. But Hatsumi this is so sudden and its Tachibana-san…and…" Her mother looked at her closely, concern on her face.

Hatsumi looked at her mother in the eye, searching them for her own doubt. But of course there was none. "Mom…I.." she took a deep breath, steeling herself to admit something she hadn't said straight forward, directly to her mother. "I love him Mama..I want to marry him."

Her mother blinked, shocked for a moment before smiling at her daughter, "If you're happy…."

Hatsumi grinned, "I am." She promised, feeling as her heart started to thump nervously.

Her father looked at his watch, ''It's time. Akane, get the other girls in here."

Akane nodded, running to the door and jerking it open, 'Yo! Get in here!!" she whispered and two other girls entered, smiling at Hatsumi. The first was her friend Asahi, the silver brides maid dress clinging to her surprisingly feminine form that was hidden under her baggy tomboy clothes. Her short hair was down, since it was too short to do much with. And like Akane, roses were tied into her hair.

The other braids maid, was as much as a surprise for the others that Ryoki's married announcement had been for Hatsumi.

It was Mariko-san.

The maid of the Tachibana family smiled warmly at her, looking striking in her own silver dress. "Hatsumi-sama, may I say that you look quite beautiful? "

Hatsumi blushed, "Ma-Mariko-san…"

The maid merely smiled, taking one of Hatsumi's hands, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Hatsumi-sama, I will tell you something, Ryoki-sama was very worried this morning, fretting over every little thing…Hatsumi-sama…do you know what he said to me while looking up at the stain glass out there?"

Hatsumi shook her head and Mariko-san chuckled, "He said and I quote, with a small smile on his face, _I bet she looks beautiful_."

Hatsumi smiled, biting her bottom lip slightly and Mariko-san laughed cheerfully, then turned around. "Is it time yet?"

Hatsumi's father nodded and Hatsumi felt her stomach tighten in anticipation.

"Let's go."

She stepped forwards as the music started playing outside, and as her father took her arm in his, the door in front of them opened, the girls stepping out, Hatsumi following suit and stepping into the bright spotlight.

*****************

Ryoki POV

He stood there at the pew, a scowl on his face as usual. But internally he felt like cheering. It had finally come! The woman was HIS! Not that bastard Azusa's or even her brother _Shinogu_'s. That damn fool. He frowned deeper then blinked as the music started. This was what he had been waiting for, any moment now that idiot would walk through those doors an-

…_wow…_

Ryoki's breath caught in his throat at the sight of…._is that _Hatsumi_?!?!_ Ryoki blinked several times as she walked up the aisle with her father leading her.

He started to get impatient, the walk was to slow!!

He saw Hatsumi look at him, a softness in her eyes. Then she quietly giggled into her hand.

He felt his irritation spike, _WHAT WAS SO DAMN FUNNY?!_ He wondered angrily.

Then she was beside him, so small and yet so big in his life. She smiled at him, pulling his down to whisper in his ear, "_you looked so cute I couldn't help myself." _he felt himself blush and looked at her meaningfully.

"…_We'll discuss this later…_alone_…"_ he emphasized, watching her blush.

The priest smiled and opened his mouth to speak, 'We are gathered here today…"

*********

LATER: Hatsumi's POV.

She was laughing, Ryoki had one arm around her waist, a rare smile on his face. The wedding was finally winding down, Hatsumi had some alcohol, as had Ryoki. Both were slurring their words, but could still see straight.

Hatsumi giggled, her face red from the alcohol in her system…and also the fact that Ryoki was nibbling on her earlobe. She wiggled slightly, her body was strangely warm…was that from the alcohol or maybe because Ryoki's hands kept wandering.

"R-Ryoki!" she complained swatting at his hands.

She heard him chuckle, his breath warm against her cheek, "What? I can't touch my own wife?"

_Wife…_ she smiled, stepping forwards and hugging him tightly. She absently noticed they were alone now, the last good wishers had left them alone.

"Ryoki…I want you to know something…something I've never confessed to you before…'' She murmured into his tuxedo, a nervous blush covering her face.

"What is it?" he murmured, running his lips through her hair.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself, "_I love you_."

**************

LATER: Ryoki's POV.

"_I love you_."

She had said that moments before, and Ryoki froze, feeling his heart expand so much it was painful. He leaned down, lifting her chin to look at her face. It was red, with the alcohol they had both consumed he didn't know. Maybe it was embarrassment.

But he didn't really care.

"Hatsumi…" he murmured leaning in closer , "I…." _Love you._ He finished in his mind.

He kissed her then, sweetly instead of forceful, like he normally would have. He started slow, working her up for him. He felt her already familiar movements and responses, the sound of her moans and the heat of her bare flesh against his as he touched her. He deepened the kiss, drawing her in slowly as his tongue ravaged her mouth. He broke the kiss to breath, panting as he kissed her along her neck, earning more moans from her. He shed his jacket, pulling her against him as he started to slide her zipper down. She didn't protest, but instead started on his shirt, her small hands exploring the vast plains of his chest. She separated the folds of his crisp button up shirt, moving her hands over his heated flesh.

"Hatsumi…" he murmured again, pulling the dress down.

He folded her into his arms, hugging her small frame completely against him. He loved her, he did. He looked at her blushing face and her large dark eyes found his light ones, and a smile split her face. She put her hands on the side of his face and pulled his face to hers. "I love you." she murmured again. He brought his lips down on hers once again.

And he melted into her.

_------_

A/N:

Argh. That endings so lammme. I'm sorry... .__.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
